Summer
by RyellaStorm
Summary: Same story up to end of year 5, Snape and Dumbledore come clean about everything otherwise revealed in HBP and DH, Sirius alive
1. Chapter 1

Same story up to end of year 5, Snape and Dumbledore come clean about everything otherwise revealed in HBP and DH, Sirius alive

After Fred and George left the school in chaos, the Ministry and School Board believed Umbridge was not capable to run the school any longer. The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, disappeared without a trace so Rufus Scringemore took over. Dumbledore was reinstated as head of Hogwarts and no portrait of Umbridge was hung in the Headmaster's office. Harry Potter's broom was returned to him. His visions from Voldemort were received and Harry had gone to the Headmaster to try again to ask him for help.

As Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door, he heard voices from within. Snape's usually dully toned voice seemed higher than usual. Dumbledore suddenly opened the door.

"Harry! Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Please, come in and have a seat. Severus and I were just talking about you. How may I be of assistance?"

"Erm," said Harry watching Snape warily. "It's about Voldemort. I think he's got Sirius at the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh," said Dumbledore. "Maybe it's time we explained a few things…"

_A few hours later_

"It's a lot to take in, Harry, we know it's going to take time to process all this new information," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry looked at the two professors in a new light, bewildered at how little he understood before.

"As you are a member of the Order of the Phoenix now, you will be allowed some more freedom over the summer holidays however we believe some extra training would be useful while Voldemort is on the rise. You will still return to number 4, Privet Drive..."

"But Professor..." Harry interrupted. "Can I live with Sirius?"

"As I was saying, Mr Potter, you will still return to number 4 Privet Drive until two weeks before school resumes when you will be staying at the Burrow. During your stay at Privet Drive you will be permitted to practise spells and potions in the basement of your aunt and uncle's house."

Harry was confused. "Professor, we don't have a basement."

"Ah! See Harry, magic is a wonderful thing." Dumbledore winked at Harry.

"These potions and spells will be sent to you via post by myself or Professor Snape. We will be the only ones to know what you are doing. You are not permitted to tell _anyone _what has transpired here this afternoon. You will be able to visit Sirius every second weekend. Also Professor Snape will drop by every Tuesday and Thursday for Occlumency lessons."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"This training is in order for you to be able to protect yourself and those around you."

_A couple of days later _

"See you in a couple of weeks," Harry yelled back to Hermione and Ron. "Don't forget to write!"

"Potter," a voice drawled from behind him.

"Ah Malfoy…" Harry said as he spun around to face the blonde, falling onto the Ice Prince himself.

"All right there, Scarhead? Would you remove your hands from my clothes?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "See you next year, Malfoy. And have a nice summer." Harry added with a smile. This summer was going to be a good one.

Malfoy stared at him in disbelief. Potter had just wished him a 'nice summer'. That Potter boy was just weird. With bad hair, really big clothes and who wears glasses anyway? Yeah, pretty weird.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wednesday afternoon_

Harry had been on holidays for two and a half weeks now and was starting to feel a bit bored. He'd covered all his set work, read all his 6th year books, done his homework, written letters, had Occlumency lessons, visited his godfather and had even cleaned and packed his room. It was so hot and he had absolutely nothing to do. He'd tried his potions but after the fifth one had blown up he gave up on that. Harry was lying on his bed and it came to him. He knew what he was going to do, a new project. Harry Potter was going to change his look so that Malfoy boy couldn't have a go at him anymore about what he looked like. If he was famous, he may as well be good looking and famous he thought. Harry grabbed his advanced charms book and flicked through the pages.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" he whispered to himself.

Dudley happened to be waddling past, "You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Harry shot him a grin. "Everyone knows I'm mad though."

Dudley shuffled away again.

Harry pulled out his wand and took off his glasses. "_Considerationis_" he said and there was a flash of yellow light. "Sweet!" he said. He could now see better without his glasses that he ever could with them. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed again.

"You are really mad," Dudley claimed walking past his door again.

Ch 3

_Thursday morning_

"Aunt Petunia, do you mind if I go out for a bit on Friday? I want to go shopping for some new clothes," Harry asked his aunt who passed out on the floor. "I'll take that as a yes then."

_Thursday night_

"Potter – where are your glasses?" Snape inquired as he walked through the door.

"Hello Professor Snape. How do you do? Lovely evening isn't it?"

"Potter?"

"Yes Professor Snape, I am capable of casting a simple improved vision spell."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Very well, Potter. You just look… different." 'Almost attractive…' Snape mentally recoiled at the thought.

"Erm… Thanks Professor. Occlumency? "

A baffled Snape followed Harry to the basement. 'Wonders will never cease,' Snape thought to himself.


End file.
